The Ring
by luinrina
Summary: Take four Hobbits, two Men, one Dwarf, one Elf and a wizard - ready is the Fellowship. Follow their mission to destroy the One Ring, meet enemies and friends, and be ready for whatever end will come: victory or utter disaster.
1. Part One: The Fellowship of the Ring

This poem was already written in 2001/2002 – the very first I've ever written –, shortly after the release of the first movie. It was a project for my English class and the first half was what I handed in. Later I continued writing and so the second half came to be. Over the time it somehow went forgotten, I just recently discovered it again on my computer.

So now, enjoy reading and please take the time to leave a review. Thanks.

* * *

**Part One: The Fellowship of the Ring**

A Hobbit found the Ring years ago,  
then he gives it to his nephew.  
But one night the shadow of the past  
is coming on horses over the grass.  
Four Hobbits have to leave their home,  
a few days later they meet a friend named Aragorn.  
In a stormy night with rain  
the Ring-bearer is hurt and feels strong pain.  
His friends panic themselves  
and they have to flee to the Elves.  
The Council of Rivendell decides  
that the Ring has to be destroyed.  
The long way starts with sunrise.  
The leader is Gandalf, the magician, grey and wise,  
with him the Elf Legolas, agile and calm,  
the Dwarf Gimli with his axe and helmet,  
the two Men, Boromir and Aragorn whose mind failed never,  
both they are proud and very clever,  
at last the four Hobbits with food in their mouths:  
In that Fellowship the Ring goes South.

Not long after leaving they arrive in Moria then,  
there the creature Gollum is seen again.  
After fighting against goblins for long  
they lose Gandalf because of an enemy which is really strong.  
With grief in their hearts the companions continue their way  
and they reach the safe woods of Lothlórien the same day  
where they are welcomed through the Lord and the Lady.  
In the meantime the wizard Saruman gets his army ready.  
It consists of Uruk-hais which are bred,  
the power Saruman now has, drives him mad.  
Having got from the Elves a helpful note  
the Fellowship continues its way by boat.  
Soon the friends arrive at a great lake  
where they want to make a break.  
They are surprised by the attacking enemy  
but the Ring-bearer Frodo manages to flee.  
In spite of fighting there is great danger,  
Boromir and two Hobbits can't be saved through the Ranger.  
Merry and Pippin are taken away,  
Boromir doesn't survive the day.  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli follow the captured friends  
but Frodo and Sam make their way to the Dark Lands.


	2. Part Two: The Two Towers

This part was written in January 2003, after the second movie was released and I had been around four or five times in cinema (it was just this good...). Anyway, I remembered the rhymes I'd written for the first movie and continued the poem. A third part was the only imaginable thing to end, once the final would be released – it's, naturally, already finished and added, too, by the way.

* * *

**Part Two: The Two Towers**

Soon the creature Gollum crosses the Hobbits' way,  
he leads both through lots of dangers over night and day.  
Together they reach safely the Black Gate  
but to enter it's nearly too late.  
The Dark Lord assembles armies from Southern and Eastern lands  
where he could find mighty friends.  
Eventually the three try another way leading southwards,  
but one day they are captured by Gondor's guards.  
Faramir, the brother of Boromir, is their leader,  
he, too, is proud but not so eager.  
He tries to seize for Gondor the Ring,  
but after an attack of the Ringwraith-King  
he changes his mind and gets two new friends.  
Afterwards Frodo and Sam are allowed to go to the Dark Lands.

Far away the Uruk-hais carry Merry and Pippin,  
one night they stop near a great forest with old forces living in.  
Riders of Rohan surprise them with a sudden attack,  
none of the Uruk-hais of Saruman will come back.  
An enemy following the fleeing Hobbits is killed by roots which are bend,  
in that way the two friends meet Treebeard the Ent.  
Deep in Fangorn forest the Ents meet for a great discussion  
but the outcome isn't the Hobbits' decision.  
Treebeard wants to accompany them a while northwards  
but Pippin decides to take the southern way where he suspects no more guards.  
Arriving then at the edge of the forest there are tree stumps only  
soon the Ents march against Saruman moanly.  
With great powers they destroy stick and stone;  
the end of the wizard will come soon.

After three days of pursuit Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli reach Rohan then  
and soon they meet Éomer and a group of his men.  
Having talked a while Éomer lends them some horses,  
they separate and the Rohirrim ride to hunt evil forces.  
In Fangorn forest the three meet Gandalf again,  
knowing the Hobbits in safety they ride to Edoras then.  
There, in Rohans capital, Gandalf rescues the king Théoden from the enemies will,  
the counsellor Gríma can flee living still.  
Soon the city is evacuated and the people flee to Helm's Deep where there's a mighty wall,  
but Saruman's army marches to war to extinguish them all.  
At night and with the help of some elves a huge battle is fought  
but the last help to win was Gandalf's thought:  
he rode away to find the group of Éomer the rider  
to help the last defence around the Ranger Strider.

* * *

So, dear readers, what's your opinion? Worth reading or just rubbish? Leave a review and tell me, thanks.


	3. Part Three: The Return of the King

So here comes the last part, written and finished in 2004. Hopefully I didn't bore you out of your minds with these rhymes. If I did, I'm profoundly sorry – you can complain to me with writing a review.

* * *

**Part Three: The Return of the King**

The winners of the battle of Helm's Deep ride to Isengard after their victory  
to start a new line of Middle-earth's history.  
Having taken the Hobbits back to Edoras then  
they discuss the coming war between Mordor and Men.  
Pippin brings himself into danger, with Gandalf he has to flee,  
swift like the wind they ride to Minas Tirith which is soon besieged by the enemy.  
Merry stays in Rohan and becomes a knight of the Mark,  
together with the Rohirrim he rides to war into the dark.  
The attack on Gondor's capital is hard and steady  
but help is near, already.  
The Rohirrim arrive just in time on the battle field  
and with sword, spear and shield  
they throw back the attacking forces:  
nothing can stop the cavalry of Rohan's horses.  
Éowyn, sister of Éomer, who's dressed up like a man,  
tries to defend the deadly wounded body of Théoden King of Rohan.  
The Ringwraith-King is defeated,  
Mordor's armies deleted.  
Gandalf and Aragorn decide that this shall not be the war's end,  
they want to attack the rest of Sauron's army hidden in the Dark Land.  
The Dark Lord answers with a huge army onto this reaction;  
his end is the One Ring's destruction.

Frodo's burden is growing, his heart weakened day by day,  
but he and Sam are still far from the end of their way.  
Gollum wants back the Ring, he wants the Hobbits dead,  
so he leads both to the tunnel of Cirith Ungol which is a trap.  
There lurks a huge black spider right behind Frodo's back;  
he is stunned by Shelob into his neck.  
But Sam can rescue his friend,  
together they want to bring their mission to end.  
Their way leads over ashes and dust,  
but despite his burden the destruction of the Ring is Frodo's must.  
Finally they reach their destination,  
one last time the One Ring tries his fascination.  
There, at the end, Frodo wants no more to destroy the Ring,  
but Gollum takes it and dies: the end of this evil thing.

Aragorn is crowned and takes back the thrown,  
then the four Hobbits make their way back home.  
Sam marries, Frodo finishes his uncle's tale.  
One day they leave for the Grey Havens, Gandalf and Frodo will sail,  
the grey Elven ship passes to Eldamar, to Valinor;  
both have never been seen again on Middle-earth's shore.

* * *

The end... just like in a real movie.

I know that not all rhymes are working 100 percent, but like I said at the beginning: it was the first poem I've ever written. And back at the time the rhymes were created I thought them working well enough. You share that opinion? Please take the time to write a few words telling me what you think. Thanks for sticking.


End file.
